Paper Crown
by Acorn NyaNya
Summary: Disini kami bertemu dan merangkai benang ikatan. Aku yang memegang ujung satunya, kalian semua yang menggenggam akhirnya. lalu yang manakah yang akan kupilih untuk memberikan mahkota ini?


Selamat membaca fic dari penulis amatiran ini….. _''

-l-

-l-

-l-

Paper Crown

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance Fantasy

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Switching pair, Action, Magic School, AU, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

Fajar menyingsing.

Menghapuskan jejak kegelapan yang semula menyelimuti angkasa malam sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai melukiskan warna biru muda di langit seiring matahari pagi menampakkan wujudnya. Menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang hangat.

Jepang telah memasuki awal musim gugur. Setiap sudut daerahnya, diperelok oleh pepohonan momiji dan ginkgo yang tumbuh subur. Daun-daunnya yang bermekaran, terbang lepas dari rantingnya tersapu angin sepoi. Membanjiri jalanan dengan corak merah-kuning layaknya warna langit senja. Keadaan serupa tak jauh berbeda di daerah barat Ibukota.

Terdapat komplek perumahan elit yang dihuni oleh kalangan atas. Luasnya berhektar, ber-landscape perbukitan. Ditumbuhi pohon-pohon lebat yang tertata rapi. Dalam kawasannya, kita terfokus ke sebuah mansion bergaya victoian. Bangunan megah berlantai tiga itu dicat cream pudar. Halaman depan dipercantik oleh kolam air mancur dan pekarangan hijau terawat yang terawat. Lampu-lampu taman bertengger di beberapa titik. Selagi pada halaman belakang didominasi ladang bunga musim berbagai jenis. Ada beberapa paviliun mungil yang disediakan khusus untuk bersantai. Pagar beton menjulang tinggi mengelilingi rumah. Sementara gerbang utamanya terbuat dari besi dan tergambar simbol lotus-phoenix. Pemilik kediaman ini adalah keluarga strata atas. Akashi.

Dalam gedung tersebut, terlihat para maid dan footmans berseragam hitam-putih sibuk mondar-mandir. Mereka mulai melaksanakan tugas masing-masing untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan tuan besar, nyonya, juga tuan muda.

Chiba Kozuki merupakan salah seorang pegawai di rumah ini. Pria jangkung berambut hitam itu mempunyai posisi yang terbilang cukup tinggi, yaitu wakil butler. Dia telah melayani keluarga Akashi selama lima tahun. Kini tengah repot mengintruksikan bawahannya untuk merapikan ruang makan. Menyuruh mereka menggantikan kain alas meja, melipat serbat, meletakkan vas bunga baru, dan menata piring-piring beserta alat makan.

Usai memastikan anak buahnya berkerja dengan baik, Chiba pergi untuk mengecek dapur. Meminta para koki untuk segera mempercepat proses memasak sarapan sebelum butler bersama tuan besar dan nyonya datang.

Selanjutnya, tepat jam 6, dia beranjak menaiki tangga spiral menuju ke lantai dua. Wakil butler bersetelan jas gelap ini menyusuri lorong berinterior klasik. Dindingnya berlapis wallpaper klasik modern. Dipajangi pigura-pigura lukisan terkenal yang tertempel acak berikut lampu-lampu gantung. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk ketika berpapasan dengan maid atau footman yang memberi salam padanya. Berjalan ke arah pintu besar berdaun kayu jati yang berdiri di tengah persimpangan lorong. Tangannya terangkat demi mengetuk permukaannya.

"Seijuro-sama, ini Chiba," ucapnya mengemukakan diri.

Kemudian terdengar balasan pendek dari seberang sana.

"Masuklah."

Chiba memutar kenop sembari mendorong daun pintu agar terbuka. Menjejakkan kakinya masuk. Di dalamnya tersuguh sebuah ruangan bersih yang lenggang nan simple. Dua sofa panjang saling berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja berangka besi dan kaca. Rak mahoni berisi beragam buku, hiasan, juga foto-foto, menempel pada dinding disisi kiri. Jendela besar bergorden merah marun sudah tersibak untuk membiarkan cahaya mentari menerangi tempat ini. Dia melangkah mendekati pintu lain tanpa daun kayu yang berada di sebelah kanan. Bermaksud menemui tuan mudanya.

Dalam kamar yang dipenuhi perabotan mahal, terdapat ranjang spring bed berseprai merah dengan selimut coklat gelap yang tebal. Di samping kanan-kirinya ada lemari mini berisi lampu tidur, telepon kabel, pigura foto, dan vas bunga. Sebuah sofa panjang tanpa sandaran tersedia di kaki ranjang. Dindingnya bercat biru pudar. Salah satunya digantikan oleh bingkai jendela raksasa yang mengarah ke balkon, menampakkan pemandangan belakang mansion. Disisi lain ada pintu menuju ke ruang ganti baju dan kamar mandi, seperangkat meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer, tablet electronic, sejumlah buku pelajaran, serta peralatan tulis. Televisi layar datar menggantung di atas dinding. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berudru.

Chiba menemukan tuan mudanya berdiri di depan cermin. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Seijuro-sama. Sarapan sudah disiapkan di ruang makan," katanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sesosok remaja laki-laki berkaca mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya. Ia melipat dasi kelabu diantara kerah kemeja berwarna biru mudanya. Lalu meluruskan celana kain hitam yang dipakainya. Selesai mengikat tali sepatu pada kedua kakinya, jemarinya beralih menyisir helaian rambut crimson. Saat merasa penampilannya sudah rapi, barulah ia berbalik memandang pelayannya.

"Aku akan segera turun," ujar Akashi Seijurou datar. Menatap Chiba melalui sepasang mata scarlet-nya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu bergerak untuk mengambil ransel bersama jas almamater putih yang tersampir di sandaran kursi dekat meja belajar. "Saya akan membawanya ke ruang tamu," katanya sembari berjalan keluar.

Chiba meletakkan barang-barang Akashi diatas sofa single setibanya di ruang tamu. Kemudian berbalik menuju ke ruang makan demi menyambut majikannya yang rupanya sudah hadir.

Seorang pria jangkung berbadan kekar, berumur sekitar awal kepala empat duduk di kursi paling ujung pada meja makan yang panjang. Memiliki rambut merah cepak dan sepasang mata heterochrome, deep scarlet dan glod. Wajah seriusnya bergurat keriput halus, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan dan kegagahannya. Pria berkemeja abu-abu, dasi magenta berpin emas, serta celana hitam tersebut kini membaca berita dalam surat kabar yang dipegangnya. Tuan besar sekaligus kepala keluarga, Akashi Masaomi.

Di sebelah kirinya, duduk sesosok wanita cantik berambut coklat muda panjang berhias jepit mutiara. Mempunyai sepasang netra honey yang menyilau lembut ketika menyesap teh herbal. Dia memakai gaun cashmere kuning langsat dengan sabuk tipis di sekeliling pinggang rampingnya. Sang istri, Shiori.

Terakhir pemuda tampan berambut crimson yang sedang menarik kursi di samping kanan Masaomi, berhadapan dengan Shiori. Tuan muda pewaris Akashi. Seijurou.

"Ohayou otou-sama, oka-sama," salam si remaja kepada kedua orang tuanya begitu melenggahkan diri. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit tanda hormat.

Masaomi tidak membalas. Hanya diam tidak mengacuhkan. Lebih memilih fokus membaca. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik ke arah putranya tidak dia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan Shiori yang mengembangkan bibir tersenyum lebar. Dia menjawab sapaan anak tersayangnya. "Ohayou, Sei-chan."

Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Chiba sampai tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali tuan besar bersikap layaknya ayah yang penuh perhatian kepada putranya. Mungkin... tidak pernah? Hanya sang nyonya, ibunda yang selalu menganggapi dan bercengkrama dengan Seijurou.

Tak lama, Masaomi melipat koran itu. Memberikannya pada maid yang sigap menerima. "Tanaka," panggilnya cukup keras, bernada perintah.

Tanaka, pria paruh baya berambut hitam yang agak memutih dengan seragam butler-nya, memasuki ruangan diikuti tiga footman yang mendorong kereta makanan. Masing-masing pelayan menuju ke tempat tiga majikannya. Dia menyuruh mereka menaruh menu sarapan ke atas meja secara berurutan. Menu hari ini sangat tradisional, yaitu semangkuk nasi dengan sup miso, natto, tamagoyaki, tsukemono, dan yakizakana.

Ketiga majikannya menyantap makanan dalam hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi denting dari peralatan makan yang digunakan. Tanaka sesekali menuangkan air putih sebelum minuman di gelas milik ketiga tuannya habis. Chiba turut menyeduhkan teh herbal khusus untuk nyonya.

—namun Chiba melakukan kesalahan. Cairan coklat panas itu sedikit tertumpah membasahi permukaan taplak meja. Hampir mengenai kulit lengan Shiori.

Sekejap keheningan yang sunyi senyap tercipta. Diiringi atmosfer udara dalam ruangan yang perlahan memberat. Ketiga Akashi mendadak berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Sementara Tanaka, maid, dan tiga footman tercengang melihat perbuatannya.

Mata wakil butler terbelalak kaget. Segera dia menyabet serbat untuk membersihkannya. Meski tahu bahwa tindakan itu percuma karena air teh masih membekas pada kain, tetap dia lakukan.

Tangan Chiba mulai gemetar mengusapinya. Sebulir keringat muncul mengaliri sisi wajahnya yang menampilkan raut ketakutan. Ya, perasaannya gelisah. Jantungnya berdegub kencang tidak karuan. Selama ini, dirinya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang mana nyaris melukai sang nyonya. Sekarang dia tidak berani menegakkan kepala untuk memandang tuan besar. Bergidik membayangkan reaksi majikannya yang tentunya dilanda amarah.

"Chiba Kozuki…"

Suara berat yang sangat rendah, teralun memecah kesunyian. Berasal dari Masaomi yang kini mengeluarkan aura dingin mengintimidasi.

Chiba meneguk ludah tegang. Merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena hantaman energi buas yang menghujami tubuhnya. Perlahan dia menegapkan badan. Berputar menghadap sang kepala keluarga. "Ya, tuan…" sahut bernada serak.

"Apa alasan kesalahanmu?" tanya Masaomi tenang dengan mata menyorot tajam menusuk. Iris gold-nya mengilat sengit.

Chiba membeku. Tak sanggup berpaling. Telapak tangannya terasa berkeringat dingin. "Sa—saya kurang hati-hati…" gagapnya.

Di sebelahnya, Shiori terbisu. Tak mengutarakan pembelaan ataupun tidak berusaha meredam amarah kekasihnya.

Akashi muda mengamati situasi, seakan mencoba memprediksi apa yang mau dilakukan ayahnya pada Chiba.

Tanaka mengintruksikan maid dan tiga footman untuk mundur ke tepi ruangan. Menyuruh mereka agar tidak bersuara atau mengganggu.

"Ooh, kurang hati-hati? Apakah kau sedang melamun sehingga menyebabkan kesalahan?" Masaomi menilik ekspresi pelayannya.

Chiba langsung membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan saya tuan, sungguh saya tidak sengaja!" pekiknya.

"Kata maaf dan ampunan tidak ada dalam kamusku untuk orang yang mempunyai derajat lebih rendah dariku."

kalimat tadi memicu jantung Chiba berdetak lebih keras. Rasa takut yang luar biasa makin menciutkan nyalinya.

Masaomi meletakkan sendoknya, merasa nafsu makannya telah menghilang. "Apalagi fatalnya, kau tidak memeriksa kondisi Shiori yang hampir kau lukai. Malah sibuk mengurusi tumpahan teh di meja," lanjutnya.

Chiba melotot horor.

"Manusia tidak berguna, lenyaplah dari hadapanku."

Tangan kiri Masaomi tergerak ke arah Chiba. Jari telunjuknya menuliskan rangkaian huruf rune di udara.

"Terbakarlah."

Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna ungu gelap, muncul melingkari leher pelayannya. Chiba terkesiap. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menggapai mantera sihir yang kini mengikatnya. Berusaha melepasnya namun percuma. Dia hanyalah manusia normal tanpa kekuatan sihir. Walhasil tidak bisa menghancurkannya.

Lehernya terasa panas membara. Seolah ada luapan api ganas yang membakar kerongkongannya. Chiba tersedak, ingin menjerit tapi hanya suara serak yang tercipta. Rasanya sulit bernafas. Perlahan rangsangan itu menyebar ke seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Mendidihkan darahnya serta mulai mematikan fungsi organ-organnya. Menyebabkan badannya gemetaran. Dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai, menggeliat-liat kesakitan.

"AAKH-UUGH-GRAAAH--!!!"

Mendadak api hitam muncul dari ujung kaki Chiba. Menjalar, membungkus seluruh dirinya sampai ke ujung kepala. Api sihir itu membakar hangus sekujur kulitnya. Menciptakan bau daging gosong yang menyengat. Menguar memenuhi udara dalam ruang makan. Sungguh, menjadikan siapapun ingin muntah.

Erangan dari korban kekejaman Masaomi tak lagi terdengar. Sudah tewas, hanya tinggal seonggok mayat mengenaskan yang terbujur kaku di lantai.

Tak mampu melihat lebih lama, Tanaka, maid, dan ketiga footman langsung memalingkan wajah. Shiori menutup bibirnya menahan kekejutan. Hatinya pedih mendapati nasib Chiba. Selagi Seijurou mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Matanya menatap tajam ayahnya yang kini menyeringai puas. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Masaomi bisa merasa senang setelah membunuh seseorang? Apalagi penyebabnya hanya kesalahan kecil?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Seijurou. Aku sangat keji, benar 'kan?," tutur Masaomi, tersenyum melirik anaknya.

Akashi muda mengepalkan kedua tangan erat di atas pangkuan.

"Walaupun belum merasakannya, suatu saat kau akan mewarisi sifat kekejaman ini. Karena kau pasti memerlukannya," cetus pria berambut merah sambil berdiri menghampiri istrinya. Dia meraih tangan kurus Shiori, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut berdiri.

"Kita adalah keturunan penyihir hitam yang ditakdirkan untuk melenyapkan manusia tak berguna dari muka negeri ini," terang Masaomi menyeringai bengis.

Shiori menggenggam jemari suaminya. Mendekat kepadanya tanpa berkata apapun. Bak boneka yang bergerak sesuai keinginan tuannya. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang makan.

"Singkirkan sampah itu, Tanaka. Lalu bawakan sandwich dan teh herbal yang baru untuk Shiori," pesan Masaomi pada butler-nya.

"Baik, tuan."

Seijurou masih memandang punggung ayahnya geram.

"Aah, aku hampir lupa."

Masaomi menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Melirik kearah putranya datar. "Pada upacara kedewasaanmu di ulang tahun yang ketujuh-belas, akan kuumumkan kau sebagai penerus Akashi selanjutnya."

Akashi membeku. Netra scarlet-nya membulat kaget.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Seijurou," tegas Masaomi bersuara dingin. Kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Shiori.

Sepeninggalan kedua orang tuanya, remaja 16 tahun itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Akashi bergegas keluar ruangan, menuju ke pintu depan mansion seusai mengambil ransel dan jasnya. Ia menghampiri mobil hitam mengkilap yang terparkir di halaman depan. Menaiki kursi penumpang bagian belakang, ia menyuruh sopirnya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Pemuda crimson menghela nafas panjang. Menyadarkan badannya yang lelah pada sofa mobil. Benaknya kembali memutar kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya.

Sejak kekuatan sihir mendunia, setiap generasi keluarga Akashi diberi wewenang oleh kekaisaran Jepang untuk memerintah datasemen intel. Atau memimpin sebuah unit militer rahasia yang para anggotanya terdiri dari penyihir berkemampuan khusus dan terbaik. Dijuluki penyihir hitam karena bertugas untuk menyingkirkan segala bentuk ancaman negara baik dalam maupun luar, dengan cara sekotor apapun yang tidak meninggalkan jejak serta bukti. Pekerjaan sesungguhnya keluarga Akashi dan timnya disembunyikan dari masyarakat umum. Mereka menutupinya dengan membangun sebuah perusahaan resmi yang meneliti elemen sihir.

Akashi tahu bahwa ia akan dinobatkan menjadi penerus Masaomi. Mewarisi tugasnya serta segala aset perusahaannya. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak mau melakukannya. Ia ingin hidup normal layaknya remaja SMA biasa. Tetapi, karena tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunda tersayangnya yang terbelenggu di sangkar emas berduri itu sendirian, alhasil ia pasrah menerima nasibnya.

Manik delima Akashi mengamati pemandangan sekitar saat mobilnya melintasi jalanan ramai ibukota. Tampak gedung-gedung tinggi bergaya eropa yang mendominasi wilayah ini. Banyak orang melangkah lalu-lalang di trotoar yang berhiaskan pepohonan momiji. Angin berhembus menggugurkan dedaunannya. Menjadikan suasana kota lebih elok nan asri.

Tak lama, panorama indah tersebut tergantikan oleh rimbunnya hutan hijau yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan sepi. Menjauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Kerapatan pohon yang tinggi nan lebat, nyaris membuat sinar mentari tak bisa menembusnya. Menciptakan hawa remang merajai sebagian besar daerah yang terletak di kaki gunung Fuji ini.

Selesai menempuh 1 jam perjalanan, tibalah di pedalaman hutan. Mobil berhenti didepan gerbang utama Akademi Teiko. Salah satu dari enam sekolah sihir bergengsi di Jepang yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam dunia pendidikan. Di tempat ini, para murid dibimbing untuk mengendalikan sihirnya. Bila dasar-dasarnya sudah diajarkan oleh pihak keluarga, maka disini mereka mendalami kemampuan dan berkarya. Mulai dari belajar teori penerapan sihir lanjutan, cara penulisan mantera yang lebih tinggi, latihan praktek, hingga menciptakan kekuatan magis baru. Siswa-siswi yang mengenyam disini berasal dari berbagai golongan. Baik dari strata atas yang terhormat sampai kalangan umum. Beberapa dari mereka sudah punya kekuatan khusus yang diturunkan keluarganya. Seperti Seijurou yang sejak dini diajari teknik-teknik rahasia Akashi.

"Seijurou-sama, mulai hari ini tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda setiap pulang sekolah," tutur sopir menoleh kearah majikannya.

Akashi mendesah seraya memakai jas. "Akan kukabari waktunya. Terima kasih," jawabnya memanggul ranselnya keluar mobil.

"Baik, selamat jalan."

Begitu mobil pergi, remaja crimson bergerak memasuki lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Akashi melewati jalan berpaving yang kanan-kirinya ditanami ladang bunga Lycoris. Sejumlah anak berseragam sama sepertinya, turut melangkah menuju ke area gedung sekolah.

Dalam tanah hijau seluas 3500 hektar ini, ada empat gedung megah bergaya Jerman. Dua diantaranya ialah bangunan kelas berlantai 4, dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan yang menggantung pada lantai 3. Sementara yang lainnya merupakan kantor guru, aula, dan laboratorium. Lalu gedung latihan praktek indoor. Gym berlokasi di samping lapangan bagian kiri. Sedangkan cafetaria disebelah kanan. Halaman belakang dipadati hutan sepanjang lereng kaki Fujiyama. Konon katanya dihuni oleh hewan-hewan mistis.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilaksanakan di aula. Akashi yang sudah hafal peta denah sekolah, dapat sampai tujuan tanpa tersesat.

Aula didesain luas dengan interior klasik layaknya opera. Ada tribune besar berhadapan dengan barisan kursi bertingkat yang dibagi menjadi tiga bidang, membentuk setengah lingkaran mengitari panggung. Banyak anak yang hadir disini. Para murid baru lenggah di deretan depan. Siswa-siswi angkatan tahun kedua dan ketiga, duduk di belakangnya. Bangku bagi para guru disediakan di samping kiri panggung.

Akashi mengambil tempat di barisan depan yang masih lenggah. Ia menaruh ranselnya dibawah kursi seperti anak-anak lainnya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jas almamater, membuka lipatannya untuk memeriksa jadwal acara.

"Ohayou, Akashi."

Netra scarlet-nya bergulir. Menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hijau berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mengenakan kacamata yang membingkai kedua manik emerlard-nya. Seragam sekolah membalut badan yang tegap. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas kain hitam. Anehnya, jemari kanannya menggenggam pulpen pink berhias kepala kelinci imut diujungnya. Kontras dengan pembawaannya yang terkesan cool. Midorima Shintarou.

"Ohayou, apa itu lucky item-mu kali ini?" segaris alis tipis Akashi terangkat.

"Ya, Cancer mendapat peringkat lima hari ini. Makanya aku sangat butuh keberuntungan," jelas Midorima sembari lenggah di kursi sebelah kanan.

Akashi tahu kalau sahabat semasa kecilnya itu sangat percaya dengan ramalan oha-asha. Tiap pagi rutin menonton siarannya dan mencari benda keberuntungan untuk dibawa sepanjang waktu. Herannya, makin hari barangnya semakin unik saja.

Shintarou adalah putra dari teman dekat Masaomi. Seorang dokter bedah yang sudah terkenal kemampuannya, sekaligus pemilik sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo. Keluarga Midorima ahli dalam bidang sihir pengobatan. Serta merupakan salah satu anggota dalam datasemen intel Masaomi.

"Nanti kau akan berpidato mewakili murid baru?" tanya Midorima mengingat temannya mendapatkan nilai tertinggi pada ujian masuk sekolah.

Akashi mengangguk. Menyematkan kembali kertasnya ke saku. "Hn, setelah sambutan kepala Akademi dan ketua osis."

"Kurang lima belas menit lagi acara dimulai," ujar Midorima kala mengecek jam di pergelangan kirinya. Pukul 8.01.

"Hn."

"Sewaktu pulang, boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu? Aku mau mengembalikan novel yang kupinjam dari Chiba-san," papar remaja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Akashi.

Mendadak lelaki crimson terbisu. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun tangan kanannya mengepal kuat.

Gestur tersebut cukup memberitahu Midorima kalau telah terjadi sesuatu. "...Ada apa dengan Chiba-san?"

Akashi balas menatap temannya lekat. "...Dia meninggal," lirihnya.

"Aah..." Shintarou mengangguk lambat. Paham maksudnya. Pasti berhubungan dengan Masaomi, sebab dia pernah melihat ayah sahabatnya menyiksa pelayannya hingga tewas karena masalah sepele. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan biasa baginya ketika berkunjung ke mansion Akashi.

Tidak mau meneruskan topik, dia beralih mengamati siswa-siswi yang duduk di sekitar. Manik emerlard-nya mengilat, ketika mengukur besarnya kekuatan magis melalui aura yang mereka keluarkan masing-masing. "Rupanya banyak anak yang berbakat di angkatan ini."

Seijurou membenarkan. "Hn, mereka contohnya," jarinya menunjuk dua orang yang duduk tiga baris di belakangnya dan Midorima. Ternyata, ia juga menyadari perbedaan aura sekelilingnya.

Disitu ada lelaki jangkung berambut navy blue. Mempunyai badan kekar berkulit gelap. Seragamnya sedikit berantakan. Dua kancing atas kemeja kelabunya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan dada bidang yang berotot. Tidak mengenakan dasi dan lengan jasnya digulung sampai siku. Dia menutup mata sambil menyender malas di sofa bersama rekannya, pemuda berambut pirang cerah.

Si blonde memiliki postur tinggi yang ramping. Manik topaz-nya berbinar antusias dengan bibir tersenyum lebar saat membaca buku panduan sekolah. Seragamnya terkesan cukup rapi, kecuali bagian dasi yang tidak diikat sempurna.

"Itu Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, bukan? Energinya mengesankan," gumam Midorima mengenali mereka.

Setahunya, Aomine adalah keluarga penyihir yang dapat mengendalikan hewan mistis serta bisa mengambil wujud layaknya binatang. Keluarganya mengelola lembaga ilmu pengetahuan alam dan cagar alam di Tokyo.

Sementara Kise Ryouta, ialah artis remaja yang kini sedang naik daun. Dia berasal dari keluarga normal tanpa kekuatan magic yang mempunyai bisnis ryokan di danau kaki Fujiyama. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kemampuan sihir, masih belum terungkap.

"Keduanya patut diperhitungkan."

Akashi berganti menuding arah lain. "Disana juga ada."

Pada barisan yang sama dengan Akashi dan Midorima, berjarak sedikit jauh disebelah kiri, ada lelaki berambut ungu klimis. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dibandingkan anak-anak sebayanya. Berbadan besar juga berseragam rapi. Mata ametrishnya menyorot bosan. Sesekali kelopaknya mengedip lambat seolah mengantuk.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku pernah bertemu dia saat menghadiri pesta," kata remaja crimson.

Murasakibara, keluarga penyihir yang bekerja sebagai agen keamanan moral publik. Akashi ingat pernah berkenalan dengan Atsushi dan orang tuanya 3 tahun silam pada acara kegiatan amal.

"Sepertinya sekarang auranya lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu."

Midorima setuju. "Ooh, ada pendatang baru."

Dua orang asing muncul menghampiri Murasakibara.

Pemuda bersurai raven dengan potongan poni menyamping, menyapa sambil menepuk bahunya. Badannya semampai, berseragam dan menggendong ransel di bahunya.

Lainnya lelaki berambut gradasi merah hitam yang terkesan berantakan. Perawakannya mirip Aomine, namun kulitnya putih serta memiliki sepasang alis unik di atas mata ruby-nya. Dia memakai seragam tanpa jas, karena disampirkan di tas selempangnya.

Ketiga duduk bersandingan.

"Kekuatan magis anak beralis cabang itu cukup mengejutkan," lanjut Midorima. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat energi yang buas selain milik Aomine dan Kise."

Akashi menimbrung. "Ya, temannya juga tidak boleh diremehkan."

"Anoo..."

Nada asing yang halus tersebut sangat mengagetkan Akashi dan Midorima. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Menemukan pemuda bersurai blunette berdiri di sisi kanan lelaki berkacamata.

"Apa kursi di sebelahmu kosong?" tanyanya dengan raut muka stoic.

"Eh--ya, silahkan," balas Midorima mengangguk kaku. Masih tercengang lantaran tidak merasakan kedatangannya.

"Terima kasih."

Remaja bernetra cerulean itu segera duduk sembari melepaskan tasnya. Fisiknya hampir sama seperti Akashi. Bedanya terkesan lemah serta kurang bertenaga. Seragam yang dipakainya bahkan tak memberikan efek berarti.

Yang paling mengundang ketertarikan Seijurou adalah anak itu mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Membuatnya dapat bergerak layaknya angin senyap. Energi magisnya juga disembunyikan dengan baik, makanya Akashi tidak bisa mengukur sebesar apa kekuatannya.

"Auranya... tidak terlihat," desis Shintarou yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Akashi. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada pemuda di hadapannya yang tak mengeluarkan jejak sihir sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya dia terlatih untuk memanipulasi aura," pemuda crimson berbisik.

"Doumo, aku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku," kata remaja blunette memperkenalkan diri.

"Aa, Midorima Shintarou," ucap lelaki berambut hijau mengangguk pelan.

"Akashi Seijurou," timpal Akashi mengulas senyum tipis.

Sekilas, kelopak mata Kuroko melebar. Iris biru mudanya mengilat seakan menyadari sesuatu. Hanya sedetik sebelum kembali datar. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Seijurou.

"Semoga kita sekelas ya, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun," Kuroko mengangguk tersenyum tipis hampir tak ketara.

Akashi mengerutkan alis samar. Ia penasaran. Tetsuya seolah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Para siswa-siswi sudah duduk rapi di tempatnya. Bersikap tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara. Aula kini menjadi sangat hening.

Lagu hymne sekolah dimainkan hingga suaranya menggema dalam ruangan. Sejumlah guru bersetelan jas kerja berjalan keluar dari pintu di sebelah kiri panggung. Para murid berdiri serentak menyambutnya. Ketika mereka telah melenggahkan diri di deretan kursi yang disediakan secara berurutan, para murid kembali duduk.

Kemudian muncul sepasang siswa-siswi berseragam dengan pin bintang emas terjepit di dada kiri jas almamater. Berdiri di balik meja mic sisi panggung. Mereka memulai pembukaan upacara tahun ajaran baru.

Kepala Akademi menaiki podium untuk memberikan sambutan. Semua peserta terfokus mendengarnya. Menyerap segala info serta pesan-pesan yang dihaturkan.

Selanjutnya ketua OSIS. Laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam legam berpidato di balik mimbar. Memakai seragam berpin bintang emas seperti dua murid si pembawa acara.

"Shuzou-san," gumam Akashi mengenalinya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Nijimura Shuzou itu, ialah putra dari sahabat Masaomi yang pernah membantunya berlatih menguasai dasar-dasar sihir waktu masih kanak-kanak. Keluarganya juga tergabung dalam anggota datasemen intel Akashi.

"Oh ya, ini tahun ketiga Nijimura Shuzou di SMA Teiko," sahut Midorima teringat.

Seusai sambutannya, Nijimura memanggil nama Akashi agar naik ke podium. Memintanya untuk berpidato sebagai perwakilan siswa murid baru.

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. Melewati Midorima dan Kuroko yang memberi ruang untuk berjalan ke atas panggung.

Diam-diam, sepasang mata biru sapphire memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan sorotan tajam.

Akashi menjabat tangan Nijimura ketika tiba di samping mimbar. Mereka hanya saling berbalas senyum sopan tanpa kata. Tapi cukup untuk mengutarakan salam lama tak berjumpa.

Berdiri di depan mic, Akashi mengucapkan pidatonya dengan lancar dan tenang. Para murid turut menyimak seksama. Tidak berlangsung lama karena ia tahu bahwa pembawa acara akan mengumumkan pembagian kelas beserta walinya.

Selesai upacara, para murid dibubarkan dan dipandu ke kelasnya masing-masing oleh guru pembimbing.

"Kita benar-benar sekelas ya," Midorima melangkah menghampiri Akashi yang sudah bergabung dengan kelompok kelas 1-A. Dia memberikan tas milik remaja crimson yang semula dititipkan padanya.

"Mohon bantuannya," tutur Kuroko menyusul dari belakang.

Akashi mengangguk.

Ketiganya berangkat mengikuti kelompoknya menuju ke kelas dilantai dua yang berada di salah satu gedung berlantai 4. Sesampainya di depan pintu, sang guru menyuruh mereka berhenti agar diabsen dan masuk secara berurutan.

Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko bersandar di dinding menunggu giliran panggil sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Hee, kau datang dari Kyoto?" tanya Akashi saat mengetahui tempat asal pemuda blunette.

"Ya, karena pekerjaan orang tuaku, kami pindah dan menetap di Tokyo," jelas Kuroko.

"Kalau tak salah disana ada SMA Rakuzan. Sekolah sihir terfavorit kedua," ujar Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Yang katanya selalu bersaing melawan Teiko waktu turnamen," tambah Akashi.

Kuroko mengamati tingkah laku dua kawan barunya. "Kalian teman masa kecilkah?" tebaknya.

Remaja hijau mengerjap. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kulihat kalian dekat. Gaya bicaranya santai dan sepertinya sangat mengenal watak masing-masing."

Akashi terkekeh menanggapi. "Matamu cermat sekali, Kuroko. Apa kau termasuk pengguna sihir empati?"

Kuroko mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Begitulah."

Mendadak, sebuah tangan kekar mendarat di permukaan dinding, tepat disisi kanan kepala Akashi. Membuat empunya terkejut. Ia bersama Midorima menatap pelakunya tajam.

"Ternyata ouji-sama juga bersekolah disini, toh."

Suara berat terucap dari lelaki jangkung berambut navy blue yang kini berdiri di hadapan Akashi. Manik sapphire-nya berbinar senang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik menyeringai lebar.

Aomine Daiki membungkuk sedikit. Mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan remaja bernetra scarlet. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Bisakah kau berlaku sopan pada orang yang baru kau temui?" tegur Akashi menekankan nada datarnya.

Aomine mendengus geli. "Seperti rumornya, sikapmu dingin sekali."

"Hanya pada orang yang kasar sepertimu," kecam Akashi.

"Ya, ya, aku hanya mau memberi salam."

Aura tidak menyenangkan, menguar dari kedua pemuda berbeda besar fisik tersebut. Menyebabkan siswa-siswi di sekitar keheranan melihat interaksi mereka.

Midorima segera menengahi. "Hei, hentikan. Jangan memicu masalah," peringatnya menjurus kepada lelaki berkulit tan.

"Cih, mengganggu saja," decak Aomine beralih melempar death-glare ke sekelilingnya. Membuat anak-anak lain memalingkan muka serentak. Tak mau terkena imbasnya.

Dia menegakkan badan, kembali memperhatikan Akashi. Jemari kanannya terulur meraih lengan kiri remaja di depannya. Membawanya ke depan bibir demi memberikan kecupan singkat pada punggung tangannya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, ouji-sama. Namaku Aomine Daiki," katanya memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Aksi itu sungguh mengagetkan Akashi. Matanya membulat tak percaya menerima perlakuan Aomine. Midorima ternganga. Sementara Kuroko mengerjap tertegun menyaksikannya.

Para murid yang ternyata kembali mengamati keduanya, sontak terkesiap. Beberapa dari mereka -terutama perempuan- memekik dengan wajah berwarna merah.

"Karena kita sekelas, mohon bantuannya, ya," lanjut Aomine berbisik sebelum mundur melepaskan genggamannya. Dia berbalik pergi menghampiri pemuda pirang yang berada tak jauh dari situ.

Meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih melongo melihatnya.

"Aominechi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"Ha? Hanya menyapa ouji-sama."

"Ouji?"

"Aah, dia..."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, masih tak percaya terjadinya adegan barusan. Dia menepuk bahu Midorima, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Midorima-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Midorima langsung tersentak. "K-kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Harusnya dia yang kau cemaskan," gagapnya menunjuk Akashi yang masih menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh poni merahnya yang tergerai.

"Ooh, kalau itu sih..." manik cerulean Kuroko melirik dari sudut mata. "Sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir."

Dan kalimatnya terbukti. Karena saat Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi mukanya tetap datar. Namun pacaran dingin yang menusuk nampak jelas di iris delimanya.

"Beraninya dia mencelaku..." guramnya.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka bertiga, ada laki-laki jangkung berambut ungu klimis yang rupanya juga menyaksikan hal tersebut. Bersama pemuda raven dan lelaki berambut gradasi merah-hitam.

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud, Atsushi?"

"Hn, aka-chin ouji..."

"Kayaknya bakal menarik, nih."

Tsuzuku

-l-

-l-

-l-

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic yang masih kacau dan belum nyambung ini. Aku kurang bisa menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan setting-nya. Maklum baru pertama menulis.

Jadi silahkan untuk meriview...

Kritik dan saran, nee...

Acron.

-l-

-l-

-l-

Tambahan :

Sekolah sihir disini tahun ajaran barunya sengaja kubuat di awal musim gugur. Hanya cerita fiksi saja, nee...


End file.
